Henrik, Regent of Arendelle
by scribe22557786
Summary: Snack sized stories about Henrik, regent of Arendelle, who was in charge of the kingdom between the shipwreck and coronation day. The first three short stories of the collection are now complete. Look in the chapter titles to tell where each story begins and ends.
1. Coronation, I: You are the Queen

"Very good, Elsa. Now, one more time to be sure."

Henrik, regent of Arendelle, nodded and clasped his hands.

"We've done this a thousand times," said Elsa, pacing away. "I've got it down."

"Your highness, your coronation is less than a week away. This is the first time anyone will have seen you in thirteen years. One more time couldn't hurt."

Elsa turned back, tilting her head at a skeptical angle.

Unfazed, Henrik countered. "Here. Let's act it out."

He pulled a table away from the library wall. "I will be the bishop, and you will be you." He dragged a potted plant adjacent to the front of the table and walked around back. "This fern will be Anna. Now, off with you," he said, waving her to the opposite wall.

"Fine."

Elsa walked across the room and faced him.

"You are the lucky one here. Bishop Henrik and your sister the fern must be up here in front of everyone through all of the boring tribute songs and presentations."

"It's not all bad," said Elsa. "The children's choir is good."

"And even they will be bored by the song they're singing. Now, once the poem about Old King Erik the Wise is over, that's your cue. I will nudge you if you fall asleep," said Henrik, poking his elbow out for effect.

Elsa smiled. "I do thank you for that."

Henrik raised his arms to direct the invisible audience. "The crowd will rise, and you will approach the altar."

Elsa walked forward in a steady, even strides. "Good," said Henrik. "You are not in a hurry. They've been waiting three years for this. Make them wait a little longer."

Upon reaching the table, she half turned before catching herself. "No, I don't turn yet."

"Correct. Now comes the choir singing 'Heimr Arnadalr'. I will spare you my rendition this time."

Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled.

"This candlestick and ornament are the scepter and orb. Once the song is over, the bishop will hand them to you on a small pillow." Henrik placed the candlestick and ornament on a book. He looked over his shoulder at the portrait of the coronation of Elsa's father. "Backwards," he said under his breath, switching the objects' placement. He presented the book to her.

Elsa reached for the items. "And now I will..."

"What are we forgetting?" asked Henrik.

"I don't understand," complained Elsa. "Everyone wears gloves all the time. Why must I remove them now?"

"Why are the flags green and purple?" Henrik retorted. "Why do they have a crocus flower? Why can't I have my hair back? Some things just _are_ , your highness."

Elsa slipped her gloves off one at a time. "But where..." she trailed off as she looked around the table.

"Just place them next to the elements."

Elsa put the gloves down on the book between the candlestick and ornament, her hands shaking. "It's all right, Elsa," said Henrik. "It's just us. No one else is here."

"There will be others on Sunday," Elsa replied. She drew a deep breath. She picked up the items and turned around in place.

Henrik began the bishop's coronation blessing. "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num..."

"No!"

Frost began to appear on the candlestick and ornament around her hands. She put them back on the book and retreated like a person who had burned her hands on a hot stove.

"Elsa. It's OK. You can do this," offered Henrik.

"No, I can't." Elsa folded her arms and placed a hand over her face.

"You must. You are the queen." Henrik's voice was compassionate, yet firm.

Elsa caught her breath. "Can't I use the gloves? Can't I decree a change to the ceremony?"

Henrik shook his head. He put the book down and leaned forward on the table. "Your hands must touch the royal scepter and orb."

Elsa turned and faced him with forlorn eyes. "This is it. This is the end. Everyone will know."

Henrik straightened up, anticipating a fight. "This is why I've been saying that you must tell her. She's your sister. You can't make her find out at the same time as everyone else."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I knew it. You know I can't do this. You know I can't make it through."

"Elsa, I do think you can make it through," said Henrik. He stepped around the table and approached her. "But what have I taught you about being a leader? It's prudent to have a contingency plan."

"We're not talking about a treaty, Henrik." Elsa clenched her fists. "You know what my father said."

He walked around behind her. "Your father..."

Elsa turned to face him. "Not until I can control it. Anna can't know until then."

"Your father is dead, Elsa." Henrik reached to put his hand on her shoulder, but Elsa recoiled. Tears welled in her eyes.

"It's been three years. You can make your own decisions. You are the queen."

"You weren't there," said Elsa, her voice rising. "I hurt her, Henrik. I almost killed her. If I tell her, she won't stay away. She won't understand. It's for her own good."

He straightened up to match her intensity. "She's not five anymore, Elsa. It's not healthy to keep your only living family away from you like this. I think she can handle it. She might even be able to help you, like your parents did."

Elsa took a frightened step backward to put distance between herself and Henrik. "You don't get it." She looked at her hands. "There's great danger in these powers. At any time, I could hurt someone. Do you know..."

She shook her head and wrung her hands, stepped back further. "How could you know? To live life, knowing I could kill, without meaning it, without warning..."

Henrik began backing up, putting his arm in front of him in a defensive posture. He made his way behind the couch for protection. It didn't seem to register with Elsa what he was doing as her tone rose.

"No. She can't know. She can't be around me. I won't allow it." She pointed forcefully to the side of her at the makeshift altar. "If she finds out up there, so be it. But not before!"

Henrik turned his face and winced. Out of breath, Elsa looked at the table scene. The plant was covered in ice.

Henrik spoke with a low voice. "I think our practice is done, Elsa."

"It can't be. I'm not ready."

"There is nothing more I can teach you if you will not listen," a defeated Henrik replied. "And you don't have to listen. You are the queen." He walked to the door.

"I am the queen," she repeated to herself.

Henrik said nothing as he slipped out the door.

Alone, Elsa walked to the frozen plant and cried.


	2. Coronation, II: I Hope I'm Wrong

Henrik paced the library. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes after the hour. A bit late, but not out of the ordinary just yet.

As he once more changed the direction of his stride, the door burst open. "Sorry! I'm sorry. I know I'm a little late." The words spilled out of Anna as she closed the door and caught her breath. "You see it's just that there was this... are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Henrik, clearly still rattled from the day's earlier events, tried to think of an excuse. "Quite all right, my lady. Just a little wistful that my days of usefulness are coming to an end with the coronation." He turned his head down and fiddled with his glasses in an attempt to better compose himself.

"Come now, Henrik," said Anna, moving in to comfort him. "Aren't you going on some kind of diplomatic trip, or voyage, or something right after the ceremony ends?"

He didn't look up as her arm draped around his shoulder. "Yes, but it's the last one I have scheduled. I don't know when the next one will be." He forced a smile as he looked up. "But enough of that. We've got to get you ready for the big day."

Henrik walked over to the table he had used with Elsa for simulating the ceremony. He dragged the pot formerly occupied by a fern to the middle of the table. "This table will be the altar. I will be the bishop, and this pot will be your sister. Just pretend like it's not here for right now."

"Wait a minute," said Anna as she approached the table. "What happened to the plant that's always been in that pot?"

"It died a tragic death," said Henrik with a sigh, "in a tale more full of sorrow than befits most ferns in this world."

Anna's face wrinkled with confusion. "OK, when you talk like that, I know you're always joking," she replied. "But it doesn't really feel like you're joking this time."

Henrik dodged her comment. "Anna, focus please."

"Right. The coronation," said Anna. She stood at attention at the table to the right of the pot.

"You will sit in the front row of seats," said Henrik. His voice regained its strength as the task of explaining logistics finally allowed him to settle his mind. "You will have the best seat in the house for watching all of the drudgery of the ceremony. But don't fall asleep. Everyone will see if you do. As I told your sister earlier, it is..."

"Did she talk about me?" asked Anna.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did she talk about me? You know, when you practiced with her. Did she say anything about me?"

"My lady," said Henrik, trying not to get caught up in the emotions of earlier. "I always tell you the same thing. Elsa does talk about you from time to time, but I cannot break the queen's confidence, even with you."

"I know," said Anna, her eyes turning down. "I just wish I knew what she was thinking, why she shuts me out all the time."

Henrik leaned down to look in her eyes. "She loves you very much, Anna. I've told you that many times."

"She has a funny way of showing it." Anna shook her head as if to clear it and half smiled. "Whatever. So, the ceremony."

"Yes, the ceremony," Henrik repeated. "You will remain seated—awake—in the front row until the poem about Old King Erik the Wise is complete. Don't even wait for the applause to finish. Just walk right up to where you are now."

"And I can never remember," said Anna, facing him. "Do I look forward or backward? Well, not backward, like I'm looking over my shoulder, but just, at the bishop or the front doors?"

Henrik held up his palm to calm her down. "You simply face the bishop and do not watch the queen coming forward. It'll seem like forever because she'll be walking slowly, but just be patient."

Anna nodded her head. "OK, so here she comes, walking, walking, walking, and she gets here."

"Yes, and you will stay looking at the bishop when she arrives," said Henrik. "Do not turn to look at her or look behind you at anyone in attendance."

Anna rolled her eyes. "That shouldn't be too hard. I don't know anyone who will be there, since _somebody_ keeps this place closed up all the time."

Henrik didn't take the bait. "The choir will sing 'Heimr Arnadalr', and Elsa will take the royal elements. When she turns, you turn." Henrik pushed the book with the candlestick and ornament forward, and Anna turned around. "The audience will stand, and the bishop will recite the coronation blessing. Everyone will applaud once it's over, and..."

Anna spun back around. "Do you think she'll talk to me?"

The comment took Henrik aback. "No, my lady. The monarch does not speak as a part of the ceremony."

"No, not at the ceremony," said Anna. She began to fidget in place. "I mean, at the ball. And after the ball. Do you think this will be the thing to get her to open up?"

"Anna, I..."

"I always thought if I kept knocking on her door she'd open it and we would be friends again, but it didn't work. Then I thought she'd hit a birthday, or maybe one of my birthdays, and she'd start talking to me." She began to walk around the room with a nervous energy.

"She talks to you now," said Henrik.

"But it's so formal. 'Hello, Anna.' 'Goodbye, Anna.' 'Please leave the room, Anna.' It's like she's talking to a stranger. Did you know there was a time when I was ten when I didn't even remember what her voice sounds like?"

A sympathetic look covered Henrik's face.

"But after a while I gave up on knocking. And birthdays." Anna ran her fingers over some books, not really paying attention to them. "I thought for sure after our parents died she'd reach out to me, you know? Because then it was just us. But no. Nothing."

By then she had made it to the couch. She kneeled on it, gripping the back support, looking at Henrik. "Sunday is the coronation. If this doesn't snap her out of it, what will? Tell me you think this will do it."

Henrik looked down, then back up at her. "I don't know, Anna." Sorrow filled his eyes. "I don't think she will open things back up after the coronation."

"Please, Henrik, please!" She popped up and ran over to him. "You must convince her. We can't keep on like this. _I_ can't keep on like this."

Henrik put his hands around hers. "Anna, I suggest you make the most of the day. You can't control her, but you can control what you do on Sunday."

Anna straightened up, a look of resolution on her face. "You're right. I've got one day, and I'm not going to let it go to waste." A moment passed, and she snapped her gaze to him. "So, what's left in the ceremony?"

"That's it, really," said Henrik. "The bishop speaks, the people clap, and you go have fun at the ball while I set sail."

"Thank you. For everything." Without turning, she began to walk backwards towards the door.

"Do you have somewhere to be, my lady?" asked Henrik.

"Yes, I just—ouch!" She righted herself after tripping on a chair. "I've got to go have the last measurements for my dress done. Bye Henrik!" She waved before slipping out the door.

The regent waved back, his smile leaving his face the moment she left. He began to put the library back in order. "No, Anna," he said to the empty room, "I don't think Sunday will change anything." When he got to the empty pot, he sighed, shook his head. "But I hope I'm wrong."


	3. Coronation, III: Do I Know You?

Henrik sat up. The first ray of coronation day sunlight had weaseled its way into his room, and he saw no point in lingering any longer. He had barely slept during the night because his mind was full of conflicting emotions. While dressing himself, he decided that going for a walk would be the best way to work through everything.

He first thought of Anna as he emerged from his door. How excited she must be! For as little sleep as he got that night, he was sure she got less.

That girl was never meant to spend her whole life stuck inside the castle. Today she would finally get a taste of what she should have been experiencing all along. The people. The music. The dancing. Days like this were created for people like her.

It would be bittersweet one way or another, of course. Either Elsa would keep her secret hidden through the day, in which case the castle would be closed back up tomorrow, or the secret would come out during the ceremony, in which case Anna would discover that her parents and sister didn't trust her to handle that knowledge.

And her parents. "The poor dears," he said to himself as he rounded the corner and started down the stairs. Agnarr and Iduna should be here to see the women their daughters had become. They looked so much like their mother, Elsa especially. It was almost as if she was a young Iduna with a different hair color.

Elsa was making progress. Slowly, yes, but progress. And Anna was becoming a force to be reckoned with. Maybe if things went well today, Anna could use her irrepressible charm and spirit to convince Elsa to make some changes. Maybe the queen wouldn't open everything up right away, but she could start down that path.

But would things go well today?

Could Elsa really make it through the ceremony with her secret still safe? In his heart of hearts, he thought not. If she couldn't keep her powers under control in a room with just the two of them, how could she do it during the real ceremony in front of hundreds?

What would the reaction be? Surely Elsa would be frightened more than she's ever been. Would she retreat inside the castle? Try to run away? To where?

And how would the people of Arendelle take it? Would they accept that their queen has a special gift, or would they reject her as a witch? They would know that he knew about her powers. If they rejected her, what would they do to the person who harbored and protected her? As much as he wanted to see Anna radiating joy while in her element at the ball, he reaffirmed to himself that getting out of there right after the ceremony was the right move just in case.

He greeted the guards as he approached them. "Good morning. Good morning." They cracked open the gate for him to leave and shut it behind him.

Though the daylight was less than an hour old, the town square was full of activity. Workers were putting up decorations. Vendors were setting up their stalls. Other excited locals just paced the area to feel the energy.

Henrik passed through the commotion, head down. If he couldn't stay here, where would he go? Every royal family in reasonable traveling distance knew him thanks to his role as regent. They wouldn't take in a disgraced official from another country's court. He doubted he could pass as a commoner anywhere either because someone would recognize him sooner or later. Perhaps he'd go to the New World? It was so far away, but that actually could be...

"Hey, you. Bald guy."

The voice snapped Henrik out of his own head. He scanned the scene around him trying to determine its source.

"Over here. Yeah, you look castle-y. Where do you want this?"

His eyes found a tall man in rustic clothing with unkempt blonde hair. He stood next to a cart filled with blocks of ice with a reindeer harnessed to it.

"I'm sorry," said Henrik. "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it," said the ice man. "I'm not important enough. But you are from the castle, right?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." Henrik's mind was having trouble refocusing, but it was getting there. "I am Henrik, regent of Arendelle."

"Regent, huh?" said the ice man. "You must work with the queen then."

"Yes I do," Henrik replied, unsure of where this was going.

"I'm surprised she of all people would need an order of ice."

"What?" Fear shot through the whole of Henrik's body. His forehead began to sweat, his stomach tied itself into knots, and his feet went as cold as the blocks in the wagon. The connection between his brain and mouth went faulty. "How, I, uh," he stumbled. "What do you mean by that?" He fished through his pockets to find a handkerchief to dry his brow.

The ice man chuckled at the display and turned to his reindeer, which Henrik swore was laughing too. He seemed to exchange a knowing look with his beast before turning back.

"Oh, you know," said the ice man. "She's already done a fine job of freezing the world out of that castle without it."

Henrik, somewhat relieved, forced an uneasy chuckle as he returned the damp handkerchief to his right coat pocket. "Ah, ha, yes. Very clever, young man."

"But seriously," continued the ice man. "Where do you want this to go?"

"Right, the ice." Henrik paused to think for a moment. He had no idea where the ice was supposed to go. "I'm afraid I don't know. Go to the gate and ask the guards for Gerda. I believe she would be a good person to ask."

"All right," said the ice man, turning back to his wagon. "Enjoy the ceremony."

"Thank you," said Henrik, who began his walk again.

The ice man looked back and called out to the regent. "I'm sure it's going to be magical."

A jolt of panic hit Henrik's body again. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder with trouble written all over his face. This mountaineer couldn't know anything. How could he? He clearly didn't live in town and couldn't have ever stepped foot in the castle.

The ice man was laughing to himself again. He hopped up on the wagon, nodded at Henrik with a poor attempt at an innocent smile, and instructed the reindeer to head towards the gate.

Henrik took a deep breath before continuing on his course. He felt more troubled now than when he began. He wasn't completely sure what to think, other than he knew he didn't like that ice vendor.

He couldn't help but comment under his breath as he continued through the marketplace. "At least I'll never see him again."


	4. Coronation, IV: It Was Worth a Try

Henrik thought about cutting his walk off and going back to the castle, but he wanted to give the unsettling ice vendor time to clear out first. He wandered over to the flower stall by the dock to bring some brightness back into his morning. He hadn't been there more than a minute when...

Whack! An oversized hand slapped Henrik's back too hard by half. "Enrique, _mi amigo_! How are you this fine morning?"

Henrik turned around to see the Spanish ambassador standing before him, smiling wide with his curly black hair waving with the morning breeze.

"Armando, you startled me," said Henrik, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But it is good to see you too. The voyage here was uneventful, I hope?"

"We hit some rough waters in the North Sea, but you know how that goes," replied Armando. "The men are checking everything out. So far, so good." He put his arm around Henrik's shoulders and they walked down towards the docks.

"Splendid," said the regent. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Make it?" the Spaniard cried. "How could I miss it? Henrik, I haven't seen the girls—excuse me, the princesses—in, what is it now, a dozen years?"

"Baker's dozen," corrected Henrik. "But I'm sure they will remember you."

"I hope so," said Armando. "They were such nice girls. I am sure they are now fine women."

A man came running up to the pair. " _Perdoname, señor,_ " he gasped. " _Tenemos una problema con la rioja._ "

Armando's eyes grew large. " _La rioja? Dios mio!_ " He turned to Henrik. "I apologize, but there is an emergency on my ship. I must return immediately."

Henrik, who had caught just enough of that to know what was going on, chuckled. "I understand, Armando. I will see you at the ceremony."

"See you then!" The ambassador's words trailed off as he hustled down the dock.

His mood improved, Henrik turned to head back to the castle. Two paces later he stopped himself, spun around, and took a brisk walk in the other direction. He had seen the contingent from Weselton unloading their ship, and he didn't feel like ruining his newly heightened spirits.

What a foul man that duke is, thought Henrik. If it was up to him, Arendelle would have far less to do with that reindeer's rear end and his country. The nations were close thanks to an alliance in a regional dispute two centuries past, but both lands were in a much different state now than they were hundreds of years ago. Alas, there were limits to what a regent could do while serving as custodian of the throne.

It didn't take him long to find a suitable alternative to the odious duke and his party. He spotted a young man trying to coax his horse off of a ship, and he couldn't help but walk over.

"Prince Hans, my boy, welcome. Welcome!" said Henrik.

"Thank you, your excellency. You are looking well." Hans turned back to his horse. "That's it. Easy. You got it."

"Hans," said Henrik, stifling a smile and shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Henrik'? You are a prince. You should not use an honorific."

Hans didn't respond. His horse at last had decided to disembark.

Henrik watched as the prince coaxed the animal to the dock. He had always been fond of the boy from his many visits to the Southern Isles. Respectful. Ambitious. Humble. It was a rare combination to find in one person, especially from royal stock. It was too bad he was so far down the line of succession.

"You know we have horses here," said Henrik. "You didn't have to bring your own."

Hans patted the horse's neck and turned to the regent. "I know, but Sitron is my horse. I couldn't ride another."

Ah yes, thought Henrik. Loyal, too. But he must not think of the prince as a boy anymore. He had grown into a man, and an impressive one at that.

"Fair enough," replied Henrik. "I trust your family is in good health and fortunes?"

"As always," said Hans. "In fact, Lars and his wife are expecting another child."

"How wonderful," beamed Henrik. "You must congratulate them for me when you return home."

"I certainly will." Hans hesitated for a moment. "Did, by any chance, did Queen Elsa receive my letter? From last month?"

Henrik smiled. "Yes, we received your letter. I'm afraid she has a habit of not returning correspondence."

The prince's face fell by a measure. "I see."

"Don't lose heart," continued Henrik. "It's not just you who she does not write back to. She..." He paused to think of the best phrasing. "She likes to keep to herself."

"But I will see her today," said Hans, appearing to cheer himself up.

"Yes, everyone will see her today at the ceremony," said Henrik with a twinkle in his eye. "You may get to speak to her at the ball afterwards, but she'll have many people to meet, and she tends to be economical with her words. Truth be told," he said, leaning in, "you'll probably get more conversation out of her sister, Princess Anna."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Hans. "Of course, I want to develop a good relationship with the queen, so our countries can remain in a state of friendship."

It was worth a try, thought Henrik. "Of course." He felt the time slipping by, so he pulled out his pocket watch. It was almost 10 o'clock, and he had duties to attend to for the coronation.

"I do apologize, but I must to return to the castle now," said Henrik.

"Absolutely," said Hans. "No apology needed. It was good to see you, Regent Henrik."

"That's progress," said Henrik, taking a few steps backward before walking away. "You may use our stables if you need to."

"Thank you," replied Hans, who focused his attention back on his horse.

It was turning out to be a good day, thought Henrik. He had seen good friends, he avoided talking to anyone from Weselton, and the ice vendor was gone from the castle by the time he arrived back. Maybe Elsa would make it through the ceremony all right, reveal her secret to Anna that night, and agree to start opening things up the next day.

Well, he thought to himself, one thing at a time. He headed back into the castle to give the queen one last dose of encouragement before attending to his preparations for the ceremony.


	5. Coronation, V: She Did It?

"...Fylgið dróttningu ljóssins"

The choir completed its song. The bishop presented the scepter and orb to the queen. Henrik sat paralyzed in the back row.

It was time.

He could barely make out what was happening. It looked like Elsa was going to take the royal elements, but she stopped when the bishop said something. She just had to try it with the gloves, he thought. He squinted. What's the delay now? Is that...?

Elsa turned. This was it. He couldn't bear to watch, so he closed his eyes. The bishop spoke, and the audience rose around him.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num..."

He opened his eyes. He still had a sightline.

She looked nervous. Is she holding her breath?

"ok krund ee THES-um HELL-gah STAHTH..."

This is taking forever, he thought, but she's doing it. She doesn't look comfortable, but she's holding on. You've got this, Elsa. You're doing it.

"ehk teh frahm..."

Oh no, his mind shouted. Elsa had looked down at her hands. She looked scared. He couldn't see any sign of frost on the gold, but he was so far away. No one in attendance reacted, but he knew that face. She was about to lose it. He closed his eyes again.

"FUR-ear U-thear..."

Nothing. He heard nothing.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE," the crowd repeated before breaking into applause.

He opened his eyes. The scepter and orb were back on the pillow, and he saw no ice on them. Elsa's hands were back in the gloves. The people in the audience were clapping with murmurs of levity throughout. He saw something on Elsa's face he so rarely ever did: a real, sustained smile. She... did it?

A triumphal postlude from the choir released him from his paralysis. He stood up, worked his way over to the side aisle, and walked to the front. The most important dignitaries were shuffling their way past the queen, bowing or curtseying, to honor the newly crowned monarch. The rest filed out to change from their formal dress outfits into their dinner clothes.

The final foreign representative curtseyed and exited, leaving three figures remaining by the altar. "Your majesty," said the bishop, with a slight head bow to excuse himself.

Two figures remained. Anna seemed none the wiser, with her eyes appearing to track someone from the audience who was leaving. She had followed his instructions not to look around while at the altar, save a slip up when she waved at someone in one of the front rows. If any frost did appear on the royal elements, her following those instructions prevented her from noticing.

Anna said something he couldn't quite make out to her sister, who nodded back at her, and she flitted off towards the front exit. The postlude ended, and the choir began filing out of the balcony. One figure remained.

Elsa had not moved from her position, and the same smile was still on her face. To the untrained eye she looked like she was watching the dwindling crowd, but Henrik could tell what was going on in her head trumped anything that was still happening in the chapel.

He approached her. "You were wonderful, my lady," he beamed. "Just wonderful."

Elsa's trance broke, and her serene calm gave way to a trembling glee. "I did it. I don't know how, but I did it," she gushed. "I looked down, and I saw ice on the gold. How did no one notice?"

"I don't know, your highness," he replied. "But you are now home free. The hard part of the day is over."

She covered her face with her hands and laughed with relief. Henrik was now sorry that he wouldn't be attending the ball. He wanted to be with Elsa as she celebrated not only her coronation but this victory. For the first time in forever, she had gone to battle with her powers and won.

"So what now?" asked Elsa, removing her hands. "I can't even remember what comes next. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Henrik chucked. "Yes, but the ship can wait a few more minutes."

Before saying anything else, he paused. Should he give her some more time to process, or should he bring it up? He decided to bring it up. He always looked for opportunities to plant seeds. "So what now for you? And Anna?"

Tears welled in Elsa's eyes. "Today is a turning point," she replied. "I feel a sense of control. One I haven't felt since before..." She took a deep breath. "Since before the accident."

Henrik's heart leaped. These were the words he had been waiting to hear since the day he became regent and learned about Elsa's powers.

"I can build on this," she continued. "I can see myself telling Anna about my powers. I can see it in my head, in a way that I never have." She looked towards the front doors of the chapel, where Anna had been the last person to leave.

"I'm think I'm only two, maybe three years, away. It's so close."

Henrik's heart sank, but he did his best to hide it. "That is good news indeed," he said. He was hoping for a much shorter time horizon, and he wasn't sure Anna would be able to wait that long after her experiences today. He knew better than to push Elsa on this matter, but he couldn't help but push one more seed into the ground.

"Think about talking to her at the ball tonight," he said. "Not about your powers, but about anything else."

"Henrik," she objected, but he wouldn't let her.

"Just hear me out," he said, raising a calming hand to her. "You can begin to build your relationship with her again without making your deepest secret the first thing you say to her."

Elsa mulled over the thought for a moment. "Maybe," she replied.

Henrik knew Anna wouldn't last long before demanding to know what distance between them had all been about. But he estimated that between Elsa's newfound confidence and Anna simply being happy that her sister was talking to her, things would remain stable for at least the two weeks it'd take for him to return. Perhaps much longer, really, given how slowly things tended to change around there.

"All right. Well," he said, wishing he had more time to linger in the moment. "I have a ship to catch, and you have a ball to attend."

"Yes I do," said Elsa.

Henrik did the best impression of a smile he could. "Have a wonderful time, my lady. I am so proud of you."

"Have a safe trip, Henrik," she replied.

As he turned to leave, he noticed something he'd never seen before in Elsa's eyes. It wasn't just confidence. Or poise. It was peace. A peace she hadn't felt in thirteen years, before a night of misfortune robbed her of it.

Henrik struggled to keep his emotions in check as he walked towards the docks. His time running the country was over, and he would miss the daily challenge of it. But it was also a responsibility he never wanted because of the tragedy it took to put him in charge. He felt joy for Anna that she was getting a day of true happiness, but he knew that Elsa making it through the ceremony meant that the gates would close back up the next day.

And while he was glad that Elsa didn't suffer the public humiliation of her powers being revealed during the ceremony, a piece of him was disappointed that she would continue to try to carry the burden alone. He could count on one hand the number of other people who knew, and they were all servants who fixed things back up after accidents. He saw no reason why she shouldn't at least tell Anna, who surely would be better than he was in helping her to learn control.

Upon boarding the ship, he stopped for a moment on the deck and leaned on the railing. He took a long look at the castle with its open windows and gates and wondered how long it would be until he'd see that sight again.


	6. Coronation, VI: Epilogue

Henrik drummed his fingers on the ship's railing as it headed in towards Arendelle. A two week voyage was short enough that there was no chance for him to receive any news from the kingdom while he was gone. As a result, curiosity had eaten away at him during the entire voyage as to what happened after Elsa's coronation.

As the castle grew in his field of view, it didn't look right to him. He adjusted his glasses and squinted. It soon became clear why it looked off. The windows and gates appeared to be open, just as they were on the day he'd left. He was so accustomed to seeing the castle closed down from the deck of an arriving ship that seeing it opened up was foreign to him.

He felt a new energy flow through his body. Something wonderful has happened, he thought. Elsa and Anna must have repaired their relationship far faster than he expected. A pang of regret hit him: that means he missed it! Now he was even more disappointed that he had left right after the ceremony. No matter. The important thing was that Elsa finally took Anna aside and told her about her powers.

It felt like an eternity for the ship to find its way into the fjord and tie up at the dock. Henrik disembarked the moment he could and walked as quickly as decorum would allow toward the castle, his heart racing as fast as his feet.

He looked up in wonderment at being able to walk through the entry arch without having to wait for someone to open the gate. A few citizens milled around in the courtyard, but he barely noticed them. He walked right up to the doors and greeted the guards, who let him in.

Henrik made it three feet inside the door before stopping in his tracks. He saw the ice vendor he had met on coronation day leaning against the stairway bannister and picking dirt out of his fingernails.

"Uh, hello there," said Henrik, trying to make sense of the scene. "Did the queen order another shipment of ice?"

The ice man looked up. "Nope," he replied before continuing with the dirt.

Henrik's face wrinkled in confusion. "So, how did you get in here?"

The ice man looked up again, nodded in Henrik's direction, and said, "Doors." He took a look down the hallway before returning to his nails.

Henrik glanced behind himself at the doors, which the guards had closed behind him. Was he going crazy? Is this some kind of nightmare brought on by eating too much ship food?

"I'm sorry," said Henrik, the words stumbling out of his mouth. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here. I'm going to have to..."

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Ah!" Henrik cried, taking a jump back to his right. A walking, talking snowman had waddled up to his left and was now standing there with both arms extended. "What on earth?" he said as the ice man laughed at him.

"Olaf, this is Henrik," said the ice man. He looked down the hallway again, this time waving after a moment.

"Henrik?" repeated the snowman. "Oh, I've heard so much about you. Is it true your nickname is 'Mr. Grumpy' because you never let Anna have any fun?"

"Mister what?" asked Henrik. He mind was racing, unable to process this much strange input. He began to feel lightheaded. He turned to the ice man. "You, whatever your name is. How do you know this, this thing? And how does it, or he, know you?"

"You don't know Kristoff?" the snowman interjected.

"Kristoff?" Henrik repeated.

"Yeah, his name is Kristoff," the snowman continued. "Not Sven. Easy mistake to make."

"Sven?" Henrik was having trouble keeping up. Before he could say anything else, Anna burst into the room. She was carrying a large feather pen that he recognized as the official one for signing royal documents. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Henrik, you're back. Welcome home!" she said. "I see you met Kristoff and Olaf."

"Anna, I am so glad to see you. Finally, someone who can tell me what's going on around here." Henrik fished for his handkerchief to dry his furrowed brow. "Why are the gates open? What is this man doing in here? And where did this snowman come from?"

"Oh," said Anna, looking over her shoulder down the hall. "It's kind of a long story." She bounced from one foot to another as though she might need to leave at any second.

"But it's a good story," said Olaf. "I'm in it."

"OK, so it all started at the ball, right after you left," said Anna. "I got engaged to Prince Hans..."

"Engaged? Good heavens," said Henrik. "That was fast."

"That's what I said," interjected Kristoff.

"So did Elsa," continued Anna. She began waving the pen in rhythm with her story. "She was all like, 'You can't marry a man you just met.' Then I said, 'But it's true love.' Then she tried to shut down the party, so I asked her what her deal was. Not just about Hans, but everything, you know? And she accidentally shot a bunch of ice spikes at me."

"She what?" exclaimed Henrik.

"Don't worry, none of them hit me," replied Anna.

"Not this time," said Kristoff with a smirk.

Henrik gasped. "What do you mean, 'this time'?"

Anna ignored the comment. "So anyway, Elsa went running off, and she unknowingly created an eternal winter over all of Arendelle by feeling bad."

"Winter?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah, snow and ice and everything," said Anna. "I decided to go after her. That's when I met Kristoff."

"And me," said Olaf.

"Yes, Olaf too" said Anna. "Elsa built him on the side of the North Mountain, and we ran into him on our way up there."

"Dear me," said Henrik. "She must have gotten lost if she made it all the way up to the North Mountain."

"Oh no, that's where she wanted to go," said Anna. "She made this giant ice palace and everything."

"It's pretty great," said Kristoff.

"OK, but who was in charge here in Arendelle while you were doing this?" asked Henrik.

"I told Prince Hans to look after things while I was gone," Anna replied. She looked back down the hallway.

"Now that's the first sensible thing I've heard since I've gotten back," said Henrik.

He felt a tug on his pant leg. "I'm not sure I would actually say that," said Olaf.

"Why?" asked Henrik. "Prince Hans is a fine young..."

"Oops, gotta go," said Anna. "I'll tell you the rest later." She darted off down a corridor.

Henrik took a moment to clear his head. He shut his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to convince himself he hadn't gone mad.

Elsa walked in from the hallway, some ink having stained her left hand. "Henrik," she said. "So good to see you. You must've just gotten back."

"Yes, your highness," he replied. "But I am still confused about what happened while I was gone." He opened his eyes and did a double take. The queen was wearing a strapless dress that appeared to be made entirely of ice, and her hair was down in a long braid draped over her left shoulder. He'd never seen her wear anything but clothing that covered as much of her skin as possible, and her hair had always been pulled up in a tight bun.

"Has Anna told you anything yet?" asked Elsa.

"She was telling me the story, but then she ran off right before you got here," Henrik replied.

"She was at the part where we found you on the mountain," said Kristoff.

"I see," said Elsa. "I was certain that I was going to make a new life for myself up there, alone, where my powers wouldn't hurt anyone. Anna tried to convince me to return, but she just pushed and pushed and wouldn't listen. I had a panic attack. My powers struck her in the heart."

"Gracious me," said Henrik.

"That's when the three of them left," continued Elsa. "Not long after, Prince Hans arrived at the palace..."

"We left?" said Kristoff, arching a single eyebrow. "I think you left out the part where you created a twenty-foot snow monster to chase us away."

"Yeah," said Olaf. "He's my big brother, Marshmallow."

Henrik tried to read the queen's eyes to find out if this accusation was true. A sheepish grin grew on Elsa's face. "Yes, I did do that. It was an emotional time."

"I took Anna to the trolls to get her cured," said Kristoff. "But they told us that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. So I brought her back to the castle to see Hans, who she thought was her true love."

"But Elsa, I thought you said Hans was at your ice palace," said Henrik.

"He was," Elsa replied. "He and some men came to take me back to Arendelle. They nearly killed me a couple of times." She hesitated. "I don't know if I can tell the rest of the story yet. Which way did Anna go?"

"She went that way," said Henrik and Kristoff in unison, the men pointing in different directions.

"It was down that corridor, my lady," said Henrik, giving Kristoff a dirty look. The ice man smiled and shrugged.

"Thank you, Henrik," said Elsa, before disappearing down the corridor.

An awkward silence fell over the foyer. "I can finish the story," offered Olaf.

"This ought to be good," said Kristoff.

"So we're racing back to the castle, right? Kristoff with Anna on Sven and me sliding next to them," said Olaf. He moved his hands back and forth to illustrate their travel.

"Sven is my reindeer," said Kristoff, who noticed Henrik react to hearing that name again.

"Yup," said Olaf. "And so I got into the castle and totally saved Anna."

"That's actually true," noted Kristoff.

Olaf continued. "Hans told her he didn't love her and just wanted to take over the kingdom, and he left her for dead. She was freezing to death, so I lit her a fire and nearly melted trying to keep her warm."

"That was, er, very brave of you," said Henrik. Talking to a living snowman was unsettling.

"I know. _So_ brave," said Olaf. "But then I saw Kristoff coming back, and I knew that right there was her act of true love. So I led Anna outside into the blizzard."

"Blizzard? What blizzard?" asked Henrik. "You led a person who was freezing to death into a blizzard?"

"Of course I did," said Olaf. "It makes perfect sense." He began running in a circle. "So we're out there, and the wind is blowing, and it was too strong, so I..." He jumped sideways onto the ground, his body falling apart into its individual segments. "Blew off in the wind. I could only watch the rest from afar."

"Are you hurt?" asked Henrik, going down to one knee to look at the broken snowman.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Uh, little help here?" said Olaf, his eyes pointing at the rest of his body.

Henrik looked up at Kristoff. "I'm good," said the ice man.

Henrik picked up the snowman's head and placed it on the midsection. "OK, we can do it that way," said Olaf. "Now, grab my butt."

Henrik was already reaching for the snowman's lowest segment, but the comment made him hesitate. He sighed, shook his head, and completed the repair job.

"Thanks," said Olaf. "So Hans is out there on the frozen fjord. He tells Elsa, 'you definitely killed your sister'. She falls down in grief, and the blizzard stops. Kristoff is running towards Anna, and she's trying to walk towards him. She can barely stand." He began stumbling to act out Anna's role.

Henrik put a hand over his mouth.

"Then Hans draws his sword to kill Elsa," continued Olaf. "Anna sees him, so she runs over and puts her hand up to block the sword. In that instant, the magic took over and froze her to solid ice."

Henrik winced.

"But don't worry," said Olaf. "The sword broke on Anna's ice hand. And Anna saving Elsa was an act of true love, so she thawed back out. Then Elsa made me my own personal flurry so I wouldn't melt in the sun. It was a happy ending."

"I don't believe it," said Henrik. "I don't think I understand it all. I can't believe Hans would do such a thing. He was such a nice boy."

"Turns out he's kind of a monster," said Kristoff.

Anna walked into the room from the corridor. A dusting of snow covered her head and shoulders, and she no longer had the pen. "Ready to go Kristoff?"

"Let's do it," Kristoff replied.

Anna turned to Henrik. "I'll finish the story for you tonight."

"That's all right," said Kristoff, taking Anna's hand. "Elsa and Olaf finished it for him."

"Elsa?" asked Anna. "And Olaf? They don't tell it right. I'll fill you in on all the important stuff they left out. Bye, Henrik." She waved as she and Kristoff went out the door.

"Yeah, see you around," said Kristoff, smiling widely as he could.

"Goodbye, my lady," said Henrik, returning her wave. He stared at the door for a beat and, at a loss for what else to do in that moment, he looked down at the snowman.

"So, you want to play some chess?" asked Olaf. "You'll have to teach me how, but I already know I want to be the horsey piece. Which one do you like to be? I bet you like to be the castle."

"I think I'd like to lay down," said Henrik. "Long sea voyages always tire me out."

"OK, I get it" said Olaf. "You're scared I'll beat you. I understand."

Henrik ignored the comment and shuffled up the stairs. He had been hoping for change in the castle for a long time, but this was too much change to take all at once.

Elsa's powers were public knowledge, and apparently she created living snow beings now. Anna was running around with a common ice harvester, and Prince Hans tried to usurp the throne by killing the sisters. The royal historian couldn't finish the accounts of these events soon enough so he could get a better picture of what truly happened.

As his head hit the pillow, he wondered if he should go to sleep at all. There was no telling how many new stories he'd need to hear when he woke up.

 _The End._


	7. Origin, I: What Does It Say?

Sir Henrik, a nobleman of Arendelle, raced to the castle as fast as his horse would take him. A royal courier had summoned him without many details, and he knew that meant nothing good.

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's ship was more than a month past its expected return date. Three weeks prior, a messenger arrived from France to say that the ship had never made it to its original destination. In his capacity as the crown's most senior advisor, Henrik had organized a search plan. Arendelle's couriers would split up the ports along the ship's route and visit them to discretely inquire if the royal ship had made an emergency landing.

He pulled up on the reigns to halt the horse at the castle gate and dismounted. Guards opened the way for him, while a servant took his winded horse back to the stables for care. Kai, the castle overseer, greeted him at the gate and walked him in through the front doors.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my lord," said Kai.

"Not at all, Kai," Henrik replied. "This day doesn't bring bad news, I hope."

Kai grimaced and didn't answer. The feeble lighting of the closed up Great Hall had never seemed so foreboding. Kai guided Henrik into the room's side door, which led to the king and queen's personal wing. Henrik had only been back that way once or twice that he could remember, as he spent most of his time on his visits to the castle inside the council chamber.

They went into a room that appeared to be either a small library or a study. Bookshelves lined two of the walls, but it also had a desk with important looking papers, a candelabra, a pen and inkwell, and the royal seal. Being in this private place made the pit of Henrik's stomach sink.

"Henrik, the last of the search parties arrived home this morning," said Kai. "None of them turned up any word of the king and queen."

"Are we sure that we didn't miss any cities?" asked Henrik. "There must be some place they could have landed that we missed."

Kai shook his head. "We've checked a thousand times." He took a deep breath. "We must presume them lost at sea."

Henrik put a hand on his head and sat in the desk's chair. He had braced himself for those words for weeks, but the experience of actually hearing them out loud was not the same as hearing them in his head.

"So what now?" asked Henrik. Focusing on the practical was the only way he was going to be able to keep his emotions in check. "Has... have you told the princesses?"

"Yes, I informed them not long ago," replied Kai. "They are distraught, as you would expect."

"Should I talk to them? I guess Elsa is the queen now. Or, will be, after her coronation." Henrik had a superficial relationship with the king and queen's daughters, but castle staff aside, he guessed that he was probably the person who they knew best.

"I..." started Kai. He hesitated, avoiding eye contact. "I don't think Elsa would be ready to talk right now."

"Yes, of course. The poor girl just found out her parents are dead. Oh, this is just terrible."

"You were right the first time that succession makes Elsa the queen," said Kai. "But she will not be running the country."

"No?" asked Henrik.

"No. The royal tradition of Arendelle dictates a regent shall rule until Elsa comes of age."

"I see. And she is, what, nineteen years old?"

"Eighteen. She has three years to go."

"Well, that should give her some time to learn from this regent and have a graceful transition of power."

"Henrik," said Kai, who placed a paper in front of him. "They chose you to be the regent. As of today, Arendelle is in your charge."

Stunned, Henrik read the proclamation as quickly as he could. It did indeed name him as the regent in the event that the king and queen were incapacitated or dead and the rightful heir was not yet of ruling age. He recognized the handwriting as Agnarr's. There could be no doubt: he was now Arendelle's head of state.

He looked up at Kai. "How do we proceed?"

"The couriers are already making up announcements to distribute through the kingdom. This evening, the bishop will bless you as the new ruler of the kingdom in the chapel. Any lords and ladies of the realm who can attend on such short notice will witness. The announcements will go out tomorrow, and the couriers will set out the following day to notify our friends on other shores."

"We must have a ceremony to honor the memory of Agnarr and Iduna."

"We must, and we will. The funeral will be on Sunday. The burial stones should be ready by then."

Henrik paused for a moment for his head to stop swimming. "Thank you, Kai. It sounds like you have things well under control."

Kai looked down and shook his head. "I think we've both known this day was coming for some time now. Ever since the first word arrived from France."

Henrik stood up. "I'm sure there is much more to attend to, to prepare for the transition." He stepped around the desk for the door.

Kai stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "There is one more matter, my lord." He produced a folded piece of paper from his jacket. It was about the size of a letter, and a wax royal seal held it shut.

"Every time the king and queen traveled, they prepared a document to give to you in case they didn't return," said Kai. "I prayed I would never need to deliver one of them, but here it is."

Henrik took the letter. "What does it say?"

"I have always returned it to the king unopened," said Kai. "I think I know what it says, but I would rather not speak for his majesty."

Henrik went to open it, but Kai interjected. "I would recommend sitting down before reading it, my lord."

"I see," said Henrik, puzzled. "Will that be all?"

"Until you read that letter, yes," replied Kai.

Henrik returned to the chair at the desk. "Thank you, Kai. Well done with everything in these trying times."

"Very good, my lord." Kai bowed and exited, leaving Henrik alone in the dim room.

He dried his eyes with a handkerchief, having finally allowed himself to begin grieving Agnarr and Iduna. They were not only good rulers but also good friends to him. He never understood why they had closed up the castle ten years prior, but he was sure they had their reasons. Capriciousness was not in their nature. Their daughters were close to being grown, but until they were, he dedicated himself to looking after them as if they were his own.

Henrik replaced his glasses and took a deep breath. He slid his thumb under the edge of the paper and broke the seal.


	8. Origin, II: Elsa Had Powers?

_Dearest Henrik,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that something terrible has happened to Iduna and myself. We could think of no better person than you to take care of our beloved home Arendelle until Elsa comes of age._

 _You will find that ruling a kingdom is both the hardest and most rewarding task you will ever face. For every decision you make, there will be both someone to tell you you are making the right choice and someone to warn you that you are making a grave mistake. You must listen to council, but you must also be firm in your conclusions. Nothing will destroy your authority faster than indecision. Once you select a path to go down, go and do not look back._

 _How you choose to rule is ultimately up to you, but do not discount Elsa's wishes. She will one day take over responsibility of ruling from you, and it would be considerate to grant her the courtesy of a consistency in policy when she does._

 _Now Henrik, there is something you must know about our darling Elsa. The girl is different than you or I or Iduna. I do not know how to put this in a way that will not sound strange and perhaps frightening, so here it is in plain language._

 _Elsa was born with a kind of magic inside her. She has the ability to conjure snow and ice out of nothing at all. It was harmless enough at the beginning of her life, but the magnitude of the powers has only grown as she has. They sometimes can express themselves without her wishing for them to do so, and they would put a person's life in danger if they were to strike in the heart._

 _Elsa's powers are the reason why we closed up the castle ten years ago, and they are the reason why the girls remain separated at nearly all times. Anna does not know about the powers, and it would be unwise to tell her about them before Elsa is able to harness them fully. Iduna and I have tried to help Elsa to become their master over the years, but control eludes her grasp. She has refused even to touch another person for six years now out of concern for doing harm._

 _Elsa lives in constant fear of the powers, and they seem to be tied into her emotions. When she is most fearful, that is when she is likeliest to lose control. Be careful, Henrik, and do not push her too hard. We have tried to develop strategies for increasing her control, such as her wearing gloves. She also uses a saying, "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show". It worked best when she was younger, but its effectiveness has diminished over the years._

 _Elsa must gain mastery of these powers before she ascends to the throne. You must not tell anyone about them before she knows how to control them. Kai and Gerda are aware of them, as are some of the servants. They have extensive practice at setting things right again after Elsa has accidents with her powers, and you and they must remain vigilant to keep the knowledge to as small a number as possible._

 _Our greatest regret, not as monarchs but as parents, is that Anna must suffer as a result of Elsa's condition. As you know, propriety requires that Anna live exclusively in the castle until she comes of age or marries. However, she is forever lonely without the companionship of her sister or the excitement of grand events. It can already like feel it is too much to help Elsa with her special abilities, but you must not neglect Anna's needs._

 _We have no concerns about the kingdom while it rests in your hands. We could not think of a better person to guide the realm until Elsa comes of age. The very thought that you should ever have to read this letter pains both of us greatly, but you must be the rock of strength that we know you are._

 _Tell Elsa and Anna that we love them more than words could express. When Elsa finally does gain control of her powers and tells Anna about them, let Anna know that we are deeply sorry for what she has gone through and that we only had her welfare in mind._

 _Take care of yourself, Henrik, and never fail to be kind when the opportunity arises._

 _I remain forever your friend and ally,_

 _Agnarr, King of Arendelle_

* * *

Henrik read the letter a second time to be sure that he did not imagine the unbelievable story it contained. Elsa had powers? It would explain everything he had seen over the past decade, but he was sure that magic was just as much a myth as all the folktales about trolls he heard as a child.

He took off his glasses and set them down on the desk. He couldn't think of a reason why Agnarr would invent such a story, so there had to be some measure of truth to it. How much, he had his doubts. He knew he needed to talk to Elsa to find out. Kai and Gerda would probably tell him the same thing that the king had said in his letter, and he didn't know which other servants might have heard this tale. He needed to go straight to the source to find out the precise nature of this magic, or at least the illusions of magic.

He replaced his glasses and rose to leave. He struggled to think of why Elsa would have put on such a display. She had always been the more quiet and reserved of the sisters, but maintaining the pretense of magical powers consistently for a decade would be a lot of work just to make sure she always had her space. Maybe it started innocently enough when she was a small girl and she never knew how to end it?

He decided to give the princesses at least a week before going to them. There would be plenty for him to do in the interim anyway. He needed to move out of his home and into the castle. He had relationships to build with the royal staff. Perhaps most importantly, he had egos to soothe of fellow nobles who the king and queen did not select as regent.

A week should give the sisters time to grieve, particularly with the funeral coming in a few days. He decided to spend the rest of the morning and afternoon at home before throwing himself headlong into the transition that evening. He too needed a chance to mourn his lost friends.


	9. Origin, III: You Didn't Know

The past two days had been a blur for Henrik.

He moved into the castle on the day he took over as regent, but he brought only his most essential possessions with him. He'd need to bring more eventually, but not everything since he would return to his old house in three years. He'd need to arrange for his butler and cook to move over to the castle as well, but for now they had the task of determining what things would stay and what would go.

The upstairs residential wing of the castle was unsettling in its emptiness. It had plenty of rooms, but including Henrik's, only three of them had occupants. Well, three of them would have occupants if he had spent any time up there.

He instead was working around the clock in the small office of the private royal wing. The only sleep he got was when he dozed off in the chair. The castle staff brought him food at appointed times whether he requested it or not, primarily because he was so busy that he was forgetting to request anything at all.

Having just finished his morning coffee, Henrik was ready to shake off his fatigue and get back to work. A soft knock on the door did little to interrupt his preliminary review of the royal livestock inventory.

"Yes, you may take the dishes away, thank you," he said without looking up.

"Sir Henrik?"

His eyes left the papers, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. Princess Anna had taken a tentative step into the room, peering around the cracked open door.

"Princess Anna! I am so sorry, my lady. I thought the knock was one of the maids come to check on me again. Come in, come in."

She took a couple more steps into the room. She turned to close the door but stopped and looked at Henrik for guidance, her eyes pink and her cheeks stained from tears. He gestured that it was up to her what to do with the door, and she closed it behind her.

"So, I guess you're living here now, Sir Henrik. Or, your excellency. What should I call you?" she asked.

"You can just call me Henrik."

"I don't know if I can do that. You've always been Sir Henrik to me."

"Well, I supposed you outrank me around here by some measures, so you may call me whatever you like. Please, have a seat."

Henrik gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk. He had dragged it into the room from the adjoining salon, and it was comically oversized for the space. He needed a place for meeting attendees to sit, though, and that was the closest viable option. Anna rubbed her eyes on the way to the chair.

"How are you doing, my lady?"

"Sad. Lonely. Empty." She sat down sideways in the chair, resting her back on one side of it and her knees on the other. She stared towards a bookshelf at nothing in particular.

"I feel much that way myself. It's hard to lose the ones we love."

"They weren't just my parents, Sir Henrik. They were my only friends."

"You have your sister, at least."

"Do I?" She turned her head towards him with hurt in her eyes. "She doesn't want anything to do with me. She shut me out of her life ten years ago, and I haven't been able to get back in ever since."

"Oh..." His voice trailed off. He knew the relationship between the sisters wasn't good, but he didn't know it was that bad. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

Anna ended the awkward silence. "So, I guess you run this place now."

"For the most part, yes. I do intend to get your sister's, that is, the queen's input on the most important matters."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Have you talked to her yet?"

"I have not. I planned to give her and you some time to grieve before coming to talk with you."

"Well, when you do, speak up." She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Sound doesn't travel well through the thick wooden doors around here."

Henrik wasn't sure how to respond to that. If he was going to consult with the queen, it certainly wouldn't be by shouting through a door. Fortunately, Anna broke the silence again.

"Is your wife going to be moving here? I assume you're married. All the nobles are."

"Ehm, no," he replied. He paused a moment to think about how to answer this question delicately. "My wife, she passed away years ago. Childbirth. Neither mother nor daughter made it."

"Oh no," said Anna, covering her mouth and sitting up straight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's all right. You didn't know."

Anna bit her lip and extended a sympathetic hand on the desk towards him. "No, I was so rude to assume."

"I've closed that chapter of my life," he lied, forcing a smile. "The past is the past. We can only move forward."

Now it was Anna's turn to be stymied by uneasy silence.

"Your parents left me a letter," said Henrik. "They apparently always left a letter for the potential regent when they traveled. They wanted me to tell you that they loved you very, very much."

"They did?" Tears welled in her eyes. "Did they say anything else? Why they kept the castle closed up? Why Elsa won't talk to me?"

He couldn't tell her what the letter said in that regard. He wasn't sure he believed it for one, and it explicitly told him not to reveal the matter to Anna for another.

"My lady," he said, rising from his chair. "I don't know exactly why those things happened. But I will promise you this." He brushed aside a tear from her face and put his hand on her shoulder. "I will encourage Elsa to reconcile with you."

She lifted her head with a hopeful look. "You will?"

"Yes. I can't promise anything because I don't know her yet. I don't know what her reason for keeping such distance is. I do know that life is too short not to spend it with the ones we love."

"You don't have to tell me that," said Anna. "But you might want to let Elsa know."

Henrik stood up straight and offered her a hand. "Come, come. Let's get you a warm cup of tea. It always helps me when I'm feeling down."

"But don't you have work to do here? I've already taken up some of your time."

"The work will still be here when I return, my lady."

"Please," she said, taking his hand to rise from the chair. "Call me Anna."

He smiled as he went to open the door. "You have always been 'my lady' to me. But I will try, Anna."

They engaged in smalltalk as they walked to the dining room. Anna may have lost her two best friends, but he wanted to make sure she knew she had a new one in him. He had a feeling that getting to know her was not going to be terribly difficult.

Elsa, he surmised, was going to be a different story.


	10. Origin, IV: It Has Been a Difficult Day

The funeral for Angarr and Iduna was a somber affair. The fog clung to the hillside and blocked out some of the light as though Arendelle itself was mourning its lost rulers.

The bishop presided, and Henrik had a front row place along with the other nobility who served as advisors to the crown. Princess Anna did her best to keep her composure as the royal family's representative.

The attendees felt the absence of the lost king and queen, but nearly as much they felt the absence of the new queen. It was Gerda's responsibility to bring the royal daughters to the ceremony, and Henrik was shocked to see her arrive without Elsa. He still hadn't talked to her since the advent of his regency, and in fact, he hadn't even seen her. He could only trust the staff's word that she was alive at all somewhere inside the castle.

Once the bishop brought the proceedings to a close, Henrik approached the crestfallen princess. "I know this is a sad day, my lady" he said. "But you handled it as well as could be expected." The words felt inadequate, as though he was reporting news rather than consoling a person. Though he had spent some time with Anna a few days prior, he didn't feel the closeness required to truly find the right thing to say. He was still an acquaintance at best to her.

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Sir Henrik. I only wish she..." A sob overtook her words.

"There, there," replied Henrik, offering her a fresh handkerchief. He wasn't sure if he should put his arm around her, or if he should say something else, or what it was she needed in that moment. He felt helpless.

He just stood a pace away and said nothing. Some other members of the royal council approached her to offer their condolences.

"It will be all right, princess," said Sir Rolf.

"Yes, your highness," said Lady Sonja. "Your parents were wonderful people. Remember them for that."

"If you need anything," offered Sir Alexander, "we are all here for you. Anything at all."

"Thank you," managed Anna, taking a breath to collect herself. "It means a lot."

"It has not been an easy week for the princess," said Henrik, still not sure of what to say.

"Undoubtedly," remarked Rolf.

"But have courage, my lady," said Sonja. "This will pass, as all things must."

"Yes, have courage," agreed Alexander. "Things will get better from here."

Anna forced a smile but said nothing.

"Sir Henrik," began Alexander again. "Where is Princess Elsa? Or rather, Queen Elsa."

"Yes," said Rolf. "I can't believe she would not come to her own parents' funeral."

"Do you know where she has been all this time?" asked Sonja. "I can't recall the last time she poked her head in on one of our meetings."

Henrik took a nervous look the girl in their midst. "I think we should let Princess Anna go. It has been a difficult day for her and she could use some rest."

"Of course," said Sonja. "How inconsiderate of us."

Anna nodded and walked over to where Gerda was waiting for her with a carriage. The four nobles watcher her as she went.

"The poor dear," said Rolf. "I did not lose my parents until I was in my thirties, and even then it was difficult."

"But Henrik," said Alexander. "You must know something of where the new queen is. Is it not part of your job as regent to look after her?"

"She is in the castle," replied Henrik. "I can't say much more than that."

"Can't say, or won't say?" retorted Alexander. "Their penchant for secrecy was a most regrettable aspect of King Agnarr's and Queen Iduna's reign. Don't tell me you plan to continue it."

"Bite your tongue, Sir Alexander," snapped Sonja. "I will not abide someone speaking ill of the dead."

"He was not speaking ill," said Rolf. "He merely offered a valid criticism of their policy, not of them as people."

"Calm down, please," said Henrik, looking around to make sure no one was lingering to hear their conversation. The occasional lack of information from the king and queen frustrated him too, but he always trusted them to know best. He planned to build loyalty and confidence in his regency by being more open than Agnarr and Iduna were, but here was a situation where he couldn't be. He didn't want to lie, so he told a limited truth.

"I know that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's deaths have hit Queen Elsa the hardest. She was far closer to them than anyone else, even her sister. Her grief has confined her to her room, and that is all there is to know about that."

"That's an excuse for the last week," said Alexander. "What about the years before it? We all know Elsa has become more scarce as time has gone by. Did Agnarr and Iduna leave you any information or did they take their secrets to the bottom of the sea?"

"Sir Alexander!" cried Sonja. "That is no way to speak about the king and queen. Or our new queen."

"A little more sensitivity wouldn't hurt," said Rolf.

"Oh don't give me that, Rolf," said Alexander. "You know you're thinking it. You too, Sonja."

Sonja looked taken aback. "Decorum, please," cautioned Henrik. He feared this was a taste of what council meetings would be like in the future. These people spoke their minds more freely without a sitting king or queen present.

"He does have a valid question," said Rolf. "Did the king and queen leave any information for you, or us, in case of emergency? Their... their wisdom often led them to be thorough."

The other two council members turned to Henrik. He cleared his through to stall for a few more moments of thought.

"They did leave a letter for the regent, yes," he began. "Much of it was of a personal nature to me as a friend of theirs. The lack of detail on official matters was appropriate, as I have found these past few days that they did not hold back any affairs of state from the council."

"Except for succession," interjected Alexander. Henrik held up his hands to stop another argument from starting.

"Please. The information about Queen Elsa was incomplete. I do not feel comfortable in speaking about her until I have talked to her, and I don't know when that will be. But, her coronation is not for three years. If she needs three weeks, or even three months now before she is ready to get involved with the official business of the kingdom, then that is her prerogative."

"Well put," said Sonja.

"I suppose you're right," said Rolf.

"If that's how it's going to be, then fine," said Alexander. "But don't expect this to go away. Let her know, whenever she comes out of hiding, that she's not going to have an easy reign without our help. The sooner she gets to know us and starts taking our advice, the better. You tell her that."

"I will speak to the queen on her terms, when she is ready," said Henrik. "I will offer council to her, as we all shall, but her decisions are her own. Now, let's leave this place of mourning so we may return to our homes and appreciate those we have living with us."

The four of them walked to their carriages in an uneasy silence. Henrik meant what he said, but he knew he needed to speak to the new queen sooner than later. Whatever was the truth about Elsa, being in the dark about it would not a tenable situation for long.


	11. Origin, V: They Told Me

Henrik walked up the stairs towards the residential wing with Gerda. He had forgotten which of the many rooms with closed doors was Elsa's, and he needed Anna not to be around for his mission today.

"It's this room, Sir Henrik," said Gerda, pointing out a specific door. She took a couple of steps back.

"Thank you, Gerda," replied Henrik. "Is everything all right? You don't need to run off right away."

"I, I know your excellency will need privacy when talking to the queen. Will that be all?" She retreated another step.

"Yes, that is all." He watched her go off down the hallway at a faster pace than courtesy alone could explain.

Henrik turned to the door. He had given the queen a second week to work through her grief of her parents' deaths, but the time had come to talk to her about what her father's letter had said. He thought he could keep the other nobles at bay for a time longer by claiming ignorance due to her distancing herself, but he couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. He needed to know.

He knocked on the door. "Your majesty?"

There was no sound from within. He waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"Queen Elsa?"

Nothing. He began to second guess himself as to whether he was at the correct door. He knew this was the one that Gerda had pointed to, but the experience was indistinguishable from being at an empty room. He gently tried the handle. It was locked.

He had one more idea. "Elsa, your parents, they told me."

Another moment passed. He heard the click of the door unlocking, but nothing further. He tried the handle again, and this time it opened.

The first thing Henrik noticed was the coldness of the air that rushed out of the room as the door opened. Standing a few paces back from the door in the middle of the room was Elsa. Her arms were folded across her midsection, and her head was low. She looked up at him.

"What did they tell you?"

Henrik's mind was racing. He didn't see any sign of ice in the room, but there was also no apparent explanation for why it was so much cooler than other parts of the castle. It occurred to him for the first time that the letter might not have been false or an exaggeration. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her a few times, but those words left him.

"May I, may I come in?" he stammered.

Elsa nodded. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. He wondered if he should be afraid of her, as Gerda clearly wanted no part of being near this encounter. And yet, the queen's face showed no sign of conventional danger. She was sad, or lonely, or exhausted, or some combination of the three. Perhaps fearful. She was not irritated or angry.

He attempted to go into his prepared remarks. "As you know, your father and mother selected me to serve as regent until you come of age and are fully crowned queen. I will be..."

"I know," said Elsa. "What did they tell you?"

"Your father left me a letter the true meaning of which I do not fully understand." Henrik took a deep breath and forced the words out of himself. "He said you have a kind of magic inside you. That it has to do with ice, or snow."

A look of concern came across the queen's face. She turned away from him and began wringing her hands.

"My lady, are you all right?"

"No. I am not all right. I have never been all right, and it's because of what he said."

Henrik wasn't sure what to say. Here was Elsa telling him the same thing that her father did while inside an inexplicably cold room. Still, he hadn't seen evidence of the purported powers with his own eyes. "Your majesty," he said, beginning to walk towards her.

Panic struck her face as she matched his steps in moving away. "No, Sir Henrik. Don't come closer."

"My lady, I just want to comfort you. I am not afraid."

"Only because you don't know," Elsa replied. She took the glove off of her left hand and gestured towards a vase in the far corner of the room. A bolt of brilliant blue energy shot out of the hand and hit the container, instantly encasing it with ice. She slipped the glove back on as fast as she could.

Henrik took a step back in shock. It was true. It all must have been true. Elsa did have powers related to ice.

"That was a vase," said Elsa. "Now imagine a person instead." She began to break down and cry.

"Queen Elsa," said Henrik, at a loss of what else to say.

"You can't tell anyone. Not anyone," she emphasized. "Especially not Anna."

"Of course," said Henrik. "I had no plan to do so even before coming to see you."

Elsa didn't respond. She tried to dry her eyes and pull herself back together. Henrik finally found his words.

"My lady, I understand that you have a unique challenge in your life."

"You don't," she shot back before looking down again.

"You're right," he said. "My heart does not understand it. But my head does. You can rest assured that I will not speak a word of this to anyone else until you say that I can." He began to walk a consistent orbit around Elsa, trying to get face to face with her again. "I may be regent, but this is your kingdom. One day, sooner than it feels now, the burden of ruling will entirely rest on your shoulders."

Elsa didn't react.

"I give you my word that I will do everything I can to prepare you to reign over this land. That does not just include dealing with troublesome advisors and trade negotiations, but also fully harnessing your gift."

She finally looked back up at him as he came into alignment with her. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it.

"This gift, these powers, they may be new to me. But so is governing a country to you. We have much to learn from each other, and together we can make the most of this time in which fate has entwined our destinies."

She nodded but said nothing. He deduced that a new person knowing of her powers was as much a shock to Elsa as the confirmation of their existence was to him. Anticipating little else to be gained in this moment, he walked towards the door to leave.

"You are not alone, my queen. Take all the time you need, but I am here for you whenever you are ready."

As he opened the door, her voice stopped him. "Sir Henrik?"

"Yes, my lady?" He saw an ounce of positivity wedge its way into her troubled appearance.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, your majesty." He bowed, exited, and closed the door behind him. As he walked away towards the stairs, he heard a door open followed by Elsa's voice again.

"Sir Henrik, something else."

He turned back. "Yes, my lady?" He saw her door cracked open but couldn't make out anything inside.

"There is one other thing you must know about."


	12. Origin, VI: Epilogue

Henrik rode his horse through the woods at a steady pace. He had explored the lands above the town a few times as a young man, but it had been a while since he had ventured this far out. The moonlight didn't illuminate the forest well enough for his aging eyes either, and he had to make sure he found all of the important landmarks.

When Elsa had told him that there was something else he needed to know about, he wasn't sure what to expect at all. He had just found out for sure that the new queen of his homeland possessed magic powers. His mind couldn't think of what kind of secret could be deeper than that.

Yet, later that day he found himself searching the private royal library for a book that contained the map he was now following. He knew he needed the cover of nightfall to make this trip, given that anyone who knew of it would think he'd lost his mind.

All he knew was that Elsa asserted that there were trolls living deep in the mountains beyond Arendelle's sovereign territory. She claimed to have seen them with her own eyes, though she declined to say when or what the context was. The royal family—and only the royal family—of Arendelle had always had something of a relationship with the trolls apparently, and now that he was head of state, he needed to have a similar relationship.

Little of it made any sense to him, but he was quickly learning that Elsa was not someone who gave out information freely. He guessed that her personal knowledge of the trolls had something to do with her magic, a topic she didn't want to discuss further by the time he left. She said that the trolls could disguise themselves as rocks, but she otherwise gave him no hint of their appearance or character. It made him nervous not to know if these would be small rocks or the giants that legends had made them out to be.

After hours of searching, he realized that if he didn't find them soon that he'd need to turn back just to get back to the castle in time. Right as he was about turn around, his horse led him into a clearing in a valley. Stones covered in green moss littered the area. If he had followed the map correctly, this should have been the place.

He dismounted and walked around. If these were trolls, they had a convincing disguise. They didn't react to his presence, though. For a moment he thought he saw a man in the outskirts of the valley, but if he did, the man disappeared from sight.

"Hello?" he called out. "My name is Henrik, and I am here from Arendelle."

He expected to see some movement out of the rocks, but there was none. He tried again. "The king and queen are lost, and I am the regent." He paused a moment further. "Queen Elsa sent me here. Hello?"

Upon this last statement, the rocks began to move. They rolled up and formed a circle around him, and at once they all popped open to show themselves to be trolls after all. Henrik jumped at the sight, bracing himself for anything. They murmured amongst themselves for a few seconds.

"What's the matter?" asked a male troll. "We don't bite."

"Yeah," agreed a female troll. "What can we do for you?"

"That's, that's actually a good question," replied Henrik. "I'm not completely sure why I am here."

"Have you always been one to chase mythical creatures?" asked another female troll. A male troll jumped on her head and pointed at Henrik's chest. "That's quite the display of medals you got there, regent," he said.

"Oh, well," said Henrik. "It's just something to show I'm official. I haven't even learned yet what they all mean, to be honest." He didn't know why he revealed that, but he had a feeling these trolls wouldn't be telling anyone back in town what he said.

"Make way, make way," said the trolls to Henrik's left. They made a pathway for a large rock to roll up. It opened up as another troll, but this one looked larger and more important than the others.

"Your excellency, we had not heard the news about the king and queen," said the old troll. "How did it happen?"

"Lost at sea on a voyage, I'm afraid."

"I see. And you must know about Elsa's powers."

"I do. The king left a letter to tell me about them, and it was after I told Elsa that I knew about them that she gave me instructions to come here."

The old troll nodded his head and rubbed his chin, as if processing the information.

"I must confess I am not sure why she sent me here. I assume you know something about her magic."

"I do," the troll replied. "It is a strange magic, and an old magic. It is not one we have seen around here in a long time."

"How did she come by it?"

"She was born with it, and that is all you need to know about it for now. The powers have grown as she has grown, and I imagine they are quite strong now. They may yet grow further."

The thought that even this troll, which must live on the basis of magic, didn't know the extent of Elsa's powers frightened Henrik. "You don't know how strong they are?"

"No, I do not" said the troll. "I have not seen Elsa in many years."

Henrik nodded. It made sense that the girl who only reduced her visibility inside the castle wouldn't have left it to come out in the woods.

"Has she learned to control them?" asked the troll.

"She told me that she has not. She seemed to be quite afraid of them, actually."

The troll shook his head as concern grew on his face. "This is not good. I told her that fear would be her enemy."

"What can I do to help her?"

"You must work with her, your excellency. You must put this task ahead of others in your life, including your own needs. She has endangered her own sister's life with the powers once, and only through control will she be able to avoid further danger."

"I'm sorry, she what?" asked Henrik. Elsa hadn't said anything about hurting Anna.

"As a young girl, Elsa had an accident with the powers. She struck Anna in the head with them, but I was able to remove the magic. I had to remove her memories of magic, including the accident, to be sure the damage was gone. She was fortunate it wasn't her heart."

Henrik gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh dear, poor Anna," he replied. "And poor Elsa!" He thought his conversation with Elsa had explained to him why the sisters were so distant and why the castle stayed closed up. He realized that only now did he comprehend.

Henrik noticed the first few rays of dawn beginning to appear. "I thank you, er, Mr. Troll for your time," he said.

"My name is Grand Pabbie, but you may call me Pabbie if you wish," replied the troll.

"Mr. Pabbie, thank you, and you may just call me Henrik. No need for any 'your excellencies' around me. I feel I must return to the castle now that day is breaking, but if I may, I might need your council again in the future."

"Certainly, Henrik. Farewell and godspeed."

The troll closed himself up and rolled away. The other trolls followed suit, leaving Henrik once again standing in a clearing full of rocks.

He mounted his horse, and thanks to the growing daylight, his return to the castle was much faster than his journey away from it. He knew it was going to be a long day after staying up all night, but his heavy workload since becoming regent had trained him for days like it.

Staying awake wasn't going to be his toughest task, though. He already knew it wouldn't be easy to help Elsa learn to control her powers. What did he know about magic? How could he give her advice on something he didn't think existed until just a day ago? And yet, that work now took on a life-and-death significance. And how could he manage to keep not only the secret of Elsa's powers from Anna but also the fact that they had nearly killed her?

As he rode back to the castle, he envied the other nobles who would be spending the next three years only worrying about the affairs of state and how they could nudge them in one way or the other. He had been excited to be named regent, but it was turning into a far larger job than he ever imagined.

 _The End._


	13. Politics, I: Thank You All for Coming

Two months into his regency, Henrik convened the council of royal advisors for the first time. He finally felt that he had a good enough handle on the state of the kingdom to begin to really run it.

"Thank you all for coming," he said after taking a sip of his tea. "I know it isn't easy to be here and do this without King Agnarr..." He gestured at the chair beside him that he had left empty on purpose for this first meeting. "But we must move forward as a country."

"We don't have to do this without royalty, you know," said Sir Alexander. "Where is the queen? Shouldn't she be here?"

"The queen decided not to come," replied Henrik.

"Alexander has a point," said Sir Rolf. "She should learn how these meetings go. She doesn't even have to participate if she doesn't want to. She could just sit in."

"She will, when she's ready," said Lady Sonja.

Henrik nodded. "She will. And she doesn't need to learn how these meetings go. Don't forget that after her coronation, the council will hold meetings in whatever way she chooses."

Alexander leaned back and folded his arms. "Right, then. To business?"

"Yes, to business," said Henrik. "I have reviewed everything in the kingdom over the past couple of months and have found Arendelle to be in good shape. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were good rulers, and they did not hide anything from us."

"Except why they closed this place down," said Alexander under his breath.

"What was that, Sir Alexander?" asked Henrik with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing at all? No misfortune or scandal that would explain why the sun hasn't seen the inside of this castle in ten years?"

Henrik swallowed hard but didn't break his look. "No. There is nothing you don't know right now that you would need to."

Alexander's eyes narrowed. "Undoubtedly," he grumbled.

"As I was saying, Arendelle is doing well," continued Henrik. "But that doesn't mean there's not room for improvement."

"Let me guess," said Sonja. "Diplomacy?"

"Yes, diplomacy." Henrik smiled and nodded at Sonja. "For the time being, Queen Elsa has decided to continue King Agnarr's policy regarding the castle. It will remain in its current state, and we will not have formal events here."

Alexander rolled his eyes, and Rolf cleared his throat. "Does she realize that social events are a great method for building ties and doing deals, Henrik?" asked Rolf.

"I have explained the benefits, but she doesn't want to change anything at this time."

"You could change it," said Alexander. "You have the authority as regent."

"I am choosing to defer to the Queen Elsa on this and most matters. Her father recommended that I should get her involved with important decisions, and I agree with him on that. There should not be a drastic change after her coronation day."

"It'd be easier for her to be involved if she was here," shot back Alexander.

"Enough. Can we please focus on the matter at hand?" He looked around the room. The nobles nodded and softly voiced approval.

"Thank you," he continued. "We all know that our ties with other countries have atrophied over the past few years. It will be a challenge to reestablish our presence without inviting people here, but I believe it can be done. I will travel to our allies one by one in order to introduce myself as the acting head of state, and then we'll have members of this council make regular visits thereafter to keep our friends close."

"Has the queen signed off on this?" asked Sonja. "King Agnarr preferred to handle relations personally."

"Well, that's why things are the way they are," said Rolf. "We need a change."

"Yes, I have spoken to Queen Elsa about this," said Henrik. "She has no problems with the plan."

"But she won't be doing any of the traveling, naturally," said Alexander.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have been disrespecting the queen this evening," said Sonja.

"This is not constructive," said Henrik, cutting off Alexander's chance to reply. "Now, it's getting late in the season, and there really is only enough time for one diplomatic trip before the weather makes the risk of sea travel greater than its reward. We need to decide where the single best place to visit is, because everywhere else will have to wait until the spring."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Alexander. Everyone looked at him, but no one responded. "It's Weselton, of course. We've had an alliance with them since the war 200 years ago. It's our nearest trade partner. I don't see a reason why not."

"You make a good argument," said Rolf. "However, I'm not sure we need to prioritize it. It is a historic friend, and we do a lot of business with them, but that is precisely why we should pick a different place. The relationship won't die if Henrik doesn't visit soon. We could get more benefit from opening up a new relationship somewhere, such as with Great Britain and Ireland."

"Ah, but we've tried to talk to Britain before and it doesn't have much interest in us," said Sonja. "We already make a lot of the same things they do, and their empire provides them with more interesting things than we could. I think a better use of your time, Henrik, would be France. Napoleon has long been a memory now, and it has more to offer. Different kinds of things we can't get from closer places. After all, it's where Agnarr and Iduna, bless their souls, were headed when we lost them."

"This is a difficult decision indeed," said Henrik. "I was thinking along the same lines as you, Lady Sonja. But if we are going with different, we should go very different. My initial inclination was to reach out to Spain."

"If you want to waste your time, by all means, go try to talk to someone new," said Alexander. "But Weselton is our best bet."

"We have some time, so we don't have to make a final decision tonight," said Henrik. "I will take what you have suggested to Queen Elsa and see what she has to say."

"Rather than be a messenger for the royalty, you could just bring the royalty here," replied Alexander.

"As always, I will keep your advice in mind, Sir Alexander," said Henrik as he gathered up his things. "Thank you all for coming, and I will see you tomorrow."

The nobles collected their materials and left, still debating between themselves which country would be the best one to send Henrik to. Henrik decided to sleep on it himself before bringing the matter up to Elsa in the morning. He wanted to use the debate as a way to convince her to begin attending the meetings.

As he trudged up the stairs towards his room, he began formulating his plan to make sure he fulfilled Alexander's request to bring the royalty to the council next time.


	14. Politics, II: You?

As was usual, Henrik was the second to arrive in the dining room for breakfast. He didn't know just how early Elsa got up each morning, but she was always both the first to arrive to and leave from the morning meal.

"Good morning, your majesty," he said, taking a seat.

"Good morning, Henrik," she replied with a grin. "How did the meeting go last night?"

"Fairly well," he answered as Kai poured him coffee. "Everyone has strong opinions about where I should go for this first diplomatic voyage, and no two of us agreed."

"One vote was Weselton, I assume?" she asked before taking the last bite of her meal.

"Yes, but I am with you. I don't believe it's the best use of this opportunity."

"Father never did speak highly of the place, or its rulers."

"I have dealt with the current duke a few times. I would encourage you to form your own opinion of him when you meet him. Whatever or not your father or I or anyone else thinks of him, you must use your own judgment when dealing with other leaders."

"Right," she replied. "What are the other candidates?"

"Well, Sir Alexander put forth Weselton. Sir Rolf backed Great Britain and Ireland, but I'm afraid we haven't had much luck with them in the past." Henrik paused to take a sip of coffee. "Lady Sonja nominated France as a possibility. She thought relations with the French would bring interesting new trade to our country."

"And you?"

"My thought was Spain, for the same reasons as Lady Sonja's for France. Imagine being able to drink orange juice more than once or twice a year."

Elsa nodded her head with Henrik's words, and she finished her coffee before saying anything. "If you couldn't choose Spain, which would you pick?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose I would lean towards France, but everything I've heard indicates the regime in Great Britain is in the best shape of any of these places right now. Although, I wouldn't want our nearest ally to become upset over it not being the first place the new regent of Arendelle visits."

Elsa chuckled. "That's not an answer. You gave me reasons for all three."

Henrik shook his head. "You're right, my lady. I apologize. I can't decide between them. There is no obvious choice."

"I will consider each one," said Elsa. "I'll try to have an answer in a few days."

"Days, your majesty?"

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The council meets again tonight. We intend to make a choice then."

"You know I don't have any experience with this," said Elsa. She looked at the clock and rose from her chair. "One day is not enough."

Henrik rose to match her. "I thought it might be, since we have discussed this before now. The season will begin to change shortly. We must decide soon, especially if this is to be to one of the further destinations."

"One day is not enough," Elsa repeated. She turned to leave.

"There is one other matter," said Henrik. He put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

Elsa recoiled and took a step back. She turned to face Henrik with fire in her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Henrik! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I'm truly sorry, you majesty," said a sheepish Henrik. "I apologize. I forgot."

"What is this matter?" Her voice dripped with annoyance.

"The council would like you to attend tonight's meeting. They feel that your presence would be a reflection of your interest in the affairs of the state."

"Certainly not, if I'm not going to have an answer on the diplomatic question. Now, excuse me. I have already stayed here too long."

Elsa took two paces towards the doorway but stopped. A groggy Anna walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Henrik," said Anna through a yawn. She stopped dead in her tracks upon opening her eyes and seeing her sister. "Elsa, you're still here." An awkward moment passed as the sisters just looked at each other. "Well," said Anna. "Good morning to you too."

Elsa tried to stifle a grimace. "Goodbye, Anna." She hurried out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Anna. "I mean, this time."

"Good morning, your highness," said Henrik, putting his hand on her back and guiding her to the table. "It's my fault, I'm afraid. I told her the council wanted a royal presence at a meeting tonight, but she doesn't feel ready." They sat down. Kai placed a glass of milk and a plate of pastries in front of the princess.

"That's okay," said Anna. "I can go. I'll be the royal presence."

"You?"

"Sure. I should probably know something about how the kingdom works in case something happens to Elsa before she has any kids. And just between us..." Anna looked at the servants before leaning in and lowering her voice. "I don't think _that's_ happening anytime soon."

Henrik let out a nervous laugh to cover his shock. He decided to just let that one go by. "Well, my lady, I think you will find it dreadfully boring. I wouldn't want to attend these if I didn't have to."

"That's all right. I'm doing my riding practice this afternoon. That'll be plenty of excitement for the day. What time is the meeting?"

"It's at nine o'clock."

"Nine? You're on." She took a sip of milk. "I'll be there. If they want a member of the royal family, they'll get one."

"Just to be clear, my lady, you won't be able to make any decisions on your own authority."

"Oh I know. Technically no one can except you, right? Not even my sourpuss sister?"

Henrik smiled at both the comment and the thought of Alexander's face when he sees Anna come into the room. "That is true, but I will try not to overrule her too much. I wouldn't want to be frozen..." He stopped himself. He cleared his throat to give his racing brain a moment of time. "By one of her stares. She could stop a reindeer in its tracks with just a look."

"You're telling me," said Anna, apparently none the wiser. "I get those all the time. But I'm used to it by now." She grabbed a pastry and took a large bite.

Henrik accepted a dish of oatmeal and berries from Kai, who had just returned from the kitchen. He enjoyed his breakfasts with Anna, and now he couldn't wait to enjoy a council meeting with her too.


	15. Politics, III: Don't Worry, She's Coming

Henrik called the meeting of the royal council to order. The room was set the same way as it had been the evening prior.

"Shouldn't we wait?" asked Sir Alexander. "Aren't we missing someone? Someone royal?"

"Oh don't worry," replied Henrik. "She's coming."

Alexander nodded his head. "She is? Oh good. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I can say that Queen Elsa did not come to a final decision on the matter of the diplomatic voyage, so unless anyone has changed his or her mind..." He looked around the room. No one moved. "Right. We'll have to wait a little longer on that one. I'm hoping for an answer tomorrow."

"Can't she just tell us this when she arrives?" asked Alexander.

Before Henrik could answer, Anna burst into the room. She was still wearing her riding outfit, the lower half of which was covered in mud. Her hair was half out of place, and she wiped at a patch of dirt on her cheek. "Sorry I'm late," she puffed.

"My lady!" said Lady Sonja. The nobles scrambled to stand up for the princess entering the room. Alexander's face said he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"It was a great day out there and I lost track of time and it's kind of a long way back from the riding circuit." Anna brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and plunked down in the empty chair.

The council members took their seats again. "What is she doing here?" asked Alexander.

"You asked for a royal representative, so I found you one," said Henrik. He turned and winked at Anna.

"That's right," chirped Anna. "I'm just as royal as my sister." While shifting in the uncomfortable chair, she hit her knee on the underside of the table. "Ow," said Anna. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She stretched her back and yawned.

"Can I have the servants bring you some coffee?" asked Henrik.

"No thanks. I don't like coffee, remember?"

"Ah, that's right."

Sir Rolf sat up and opened his mouth to speak, but he paused a moment before continuing. "Are you sure this is the best use of the princess's time?"

"Princess Anna knows that misfortune could some day put her in the same position that Queen Elsa is in now," said Henrik. "She is interested in learning about how governing the kingdom works."

"At least one of them is," mumbled Alexander.

"Well, I am pleased you're here, your highness," said Sonja.

"Me too," said Anna, beaming a satisfied smile. She turned in the chair again, ending up slouched and almost sideways in it. She stifled another yawn.

"And I as well," said Henrik, trying to get things back on track. He picked up a piece of paper and adjusted his glasses. "As I was saying, we must postpone the diplomatic question for another day. The first matter for this evening is an easy one. It was brought to us by Ole Landvik."

"What does he want this time?" asked Alexander.

"It seems he is having a dispute with Jonas Hansen about the selling of pickled herring in the market square," replied Henrik.

"Oh, not this again," complained Rolf.

"Ole believes that Jonas is calling his pickled herring 'authentic' in error, claiming that Jonas does not use Arendelle's traditional mix of flavorings. Ole says that the kind Jonas makes is, in his words, 'too Swedish'."

"What does he want us to do about it?" asked Sonja.

"He requests that we appoint an inspector to judge the production methods of anyone claiming to sell 'authentic Arendelle' pickled herring. If anyone does not meet the standard of tradition, he must not call it authentic."

"What rubbish," said Rolf. "I suppose he wants to come up with the authenticity standard? And volunteer to be this inspector?"

"Precisely," said Henrik, laying the paper face down.

"I think we're all against this ridiculous scheme, aren't we?" asked Alexander.

"I believe so," said Sonja. "Princess Anna, what do you think?"

Anna's drooping eyes snapped open. "What? No. I mean, yes. No to the inspector. Yes to you guys."

Henrik smiled at her and picked up another piece of paper. "Then it's unanimous. Next on the agenda is the matter of preparing the docks for the coming winter. We don't want a repeat of last spring when we had to replace a major portion of it."

Henrik and the council worked through considerations for the preservation of wood. They did so without the help of Anna, who didn't make it much past Henrik's introduction of the issue.

"So that's settled, then," he said at the conclusion of the discussion. "I don't think we need to wake the princess for this one."

"The poor dear," said Sonja. "All that fresh air and excitement, and then she comes into this dark room with discussions of regulations and maintenance. She never had a chance."

"Maybe I should be more specific this time," said Alexander with a perturbed look on his face. "Queen Elsa is the one who needs to be here. You don't need to drag the princess to these meetings to make a joke."

"If Princess Anna wants to attend, I won't prevent her from doing so," said Henrik.

"As you shouldn't, but I don't expect her to attend many more of these," said Sonja. "They're awfully dry for a fifteen-year-old."

"They're awfully dry for me," said Henrik. "I always have my cup of tea for a reason." He took a sip to highlight the point.

After working through a handful of other agenda items, the council adjourned until the next day. As the nobles filed out, Henrik gently shook Anna's shoulder to wake her. "Princess?"

"Huh, what? Oh no, I fell asleep," said Anna. "I'm so sorry. I feel really embarrassed."

"You shouldn't," said Henrik. "You didn't miss a thing."

"But I did." She stood up and looked at the clock while stretching. "It looks like I missed a lot."

"Well, don't worry about it. I don't think Elsa is going to run off somewhere anytime soon, and if she does, you'll have even more time before you hit ruling age."

"I guess," said Anna. Her stomach made a loud growling sound. "Oh, I'm so hungry. I missed dinner to come sleep through your meeting."

"Let's go fix that," said Henrik as the two left the council chamber. "After that talk about pickled herring, I could use a snack myself."

Anna's face wrinkled. "Ugh, you like that stuff?"

"It's an acquired taste, my lady," said Henrik. "One day, you will acquire it too."

"I hope not," replied Anna.

Henrik enjoyed having Anna at the meeting if for no other reason than to see Alexander's reaction. But he knew that he had to get an answer from Elsa sooner than later, and he thought it would be best if she did come to the meetings. He understood why she didn't like to spend much time around other people, but she wouldn't have the excuse of a regent forever.

He let the topic of Elsa drift from his mind as Anna told him of her riding adventures over her belated dinner. He'd face the diplomacy issue the next time he was in the dining room, but not this one.


	16. Politics, IV: Well Done, My Lady

Henrik requested a servant wake him up an hour earlier than normal to make sure he had plenty of time to talk to Elsa in the morning. He needed to get an answer from her about the diplomatic question, and breakfast was the only daily occasion that he could count on seeing her in a particular place at a particular time. Elsa had years of practice at being neither seen nor heard unless she wanted to be, and her instructions to the castle staff to keep all interior doors closed helped her to that end.

He wondered on his way down if he'd actually beat her to the dining room this time, but Elsa was already getting a refill of her coffee when he entered. She had already made a dent in her customary bundle of reading materials too.

"Good morning, Henrik," said Elsa. "You're up awfully early."

"Yes, I am," he said, glancing at Kai and pointing at his coffee cup. "We need to make a final choice about where I will be going, or else the seasons will begin narrowing our options for us."

"I know. I think I'm almost ready. I have more reading to do, but this is what I have." She gestured at the stack of papers.

"Splendid. Tell me, what have you determined so far?"

"First, there wasn't a bad proposal. You should visit all four, and more, sooner than later."

"On that, we agree," said Henrik. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I followed your advice. I have been studying royal archives."

"Well done, my lady. The royal archives should always be..."

"My first stop," said Elsa, finishing his sentence. "I know."

"Have I been too repetitious in my advice so far?"

Elsa chuckled. "A little."

Henrik smiled back. "Forgive me then. I just want to make sure that you are getting the basics of governing. We must not live in the past, but knowing what happened in the past is essential to understanding where we are and how to proceed. We cannot be ignorant of what is..."

"On the minds of others."

Henrik's smile turned sheepish. "Apologies, your majesty. Tell me, what have you found?"

"Weselton is nearby, and we do trade the most with them. But that won't last."

"It won't, my lady?"

"No." She pulled out a piece of paper covered in precise columns of calculations. "Here, look." She walked him through her figures, which showed that trade with Weselton was a declining percentage of the kingdom's economy. "If I'm correct, in a few years they will need us more than we need them."

Henrik couldn't find any errors. "As long as you transcribed these totals correctly, your reasoning is sound. Well done, my lady. I hadn't even noticed this. I see you've been enjoying your lessons in mathematics."

"I am."

"So, how do we apply this knowledge?"

"I'm still working that out. Things will change in the future, but right now, Weselton is still important." She put the page of calculations to the side. "I found out something interesting about Great Britain and Ireland. Did you know Ireland was its own kingdom until the turn of the century?"

"I did," replied Henrik. "Well, mostly. There's a little more to it than that, but anyway, continue."

"Arendelle was friendly with independent Ireland. I don't think we did much, but we were on good terms."

"Yes, I have a vague recollection of reading that somewhere."

"You were right about Britain. We don't have any history together. But Ireland is now part of Britain. Maybe that could help us. Maybe Ireland could put in a good word for us with England."

Henrik chuckled. "I like your logic on this one too. Unfortunately, diplomacy can be a bit complicated. It's an idea to build on, but it will probably take years to bear fruit."

"Oh," said Elsa as she cast her eyes down. "I guess that wasn't a good idea. Good thing I didn't say it in front of the council."

Henrik tried to cheer her. "No, it is a good idea. It is. I don't mean to discourage you." He began to reach to put his hand on her shoulder, but he caught himself in time.

Elsa looked up and nodded. "Okay."

"What about my favorite?" said Henrik with an artificially large smile. "Spain."

"We don't have much on them," said Elsa, digging through the papers. "I did find one thing. We might have something in common. Let me find it." Her voice trailed off as she focused on flipping through them.

"Take your time," said Henrik, who had noticed her movements getting frantic.

"It was right here. I was reading it earlier." Papers began to spill out on the floor. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head.

Henrik placed his hand on the top of the pile to stop her struggling. "It's all right, Elsa. I trust you. You can find it before the meeting tonight."

Elsa gave a weak attempt at a smile. Her breathing was faster than normal.

"Kai, could you bring the queen a glass of water?" asked Henrik.

"Certainly, my lord," responded Kai. He poured a glass from the pitcher on the side table and brought it over. Elsa picked it up and took a sip.

"Let's forget Spain," said Henrik. "What do you think of France? Did you see the notes about it from you father and mother?"

Elsa let out a sob, and the water in the glass froze solid in an instant. Henrik's instincts made him flinch, as he still was unaccustomed to magic. Kai walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," said Henrik. "We can finish this discussion later today. Over lunch, perhaps?"

"This is why I can't come to the meetings," said Elsa, sniffling and wiping away a tear. She held up the glass. "And this." She handed the glass to Kai, who took it away to the kitchens.

"I miss them too, Elsa," said Henrik, who offered her a handkerchief. "But you're strong. And brave." He paused. "More than anyone else here knows."

"So Grand Pabbie told you?" asked Elsa.

"He did. I assume you knew he would."

Elsa nodded but said nothing. She used the handkerchief to dab at her eyes.

Henrik broke the silence. "We can push it off to dinner, if you need more time."

"I'm not coming. I'll give you my choice, but I can't be there. I can't risk it." She put the handkerchief on the table, collected the papers, and rose to leave.

"As you wish, my lady. Where should I meet you?"

Elsa didn't break stride. "I'll find you."

Henrik was alone in the dining room. He shook his head at himself. He saw the warning signs. He shouldn't have brought up the late king and queen. Working with Elsa was different than working with anyone else he'd ever dealt with, and he would need to be more careful than he was this morning for a number of reasons.

As he finished the rest of his breakfast, he began mulling the diplomatic question over himself. He wasn't confident that he'd see Elsa again that day, and if he didn't, he'd need to have his own answer that evening.


	17. Politics, V: I've Made My Decision

For the second time that week, Henrik was trying to run a council meeting without the presence of royalty. He was having a much harder time of it than the last.

"This doesn't inspire much confidence in the queen," said Sir Alexander.

Henrik shook his head. "You have to remember, she's only eighteen. It's easy to forget that we can't hold her to the standard of a typical monarch."

"He's right," said Lady Sonja. "King Agnarr was more than a decade older than she is now when he ascended to the throne. He had far more time to prepare."

"But Elsa isn't even trying to prepare yet," said Sir Rolf.

"I told you, yes she is. She has worked on the solution to this question," said Henrik.

"But you don't have any proof of it," Rolf replied.

"As long as we're talking proof, I don't have any that Elsa is even alive," said Alexander with a sarcastic grin. "I haven't seen her. I haven't seen anything she's written. For all I know, she's dead and you're just using the memory of her to give yourself more authority."

"That's ridiculous," said Sonja. "It doesn't even make sense."

"You get my point, though," said Alexander. "And honestly, it doesn't inspire much confidence in you either."

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Henrik.

"You won't take charge," Alexander continued. "You keep saying you will defer to the queen, who, as you've noted, is young and inexperienced. And you can't even get her to make a decision or show up here."

"I am not afraid to exercise my authority as regent, and in this case I will do so," said Henrik. "For the destination of this diplomatic mission, I've made my decision."

"So have I." The room fell silent as Elsa tentatively walked in holding a small batch of papers. She tried to carry herself with confidence, but her apprehension was palpable.

"Your majesty," said Henrik. The council members rose from their seats.

"Thank you," said Elsa. "You don't have to listen to me, but I'm glad you will."

Henrik couldn't help a proud smile from forming as Elsa took the seat next to his. The nobles took theirs as well, but the other three besides Henrik had expressionless faces. They seemed to be trying to read the queen in this, their first interaction with her.

"Of course we want to hear what you have to say," said Sonja. "Tell us. Which of the four destinations do you prefer?"

"I don't prefer any of them," said Elsa.

Now even Henrik dropped his smile and tried to read her. "I beg your pardon?"

"What about our alliance with Weselton?" asked Alexander. "How can we not honor it?"

"It will last," replied Elsa. "They can't afford it not to." She produced the paper with the figures that she had showed to Henrik that morning and handed it to Alexander.

"Well I'll be," said Alexander under his breath as he studied her work. "Henrik, are you sure this is right?"

"I had the royal treasurer reproduce it this afternoon," said Henrik. He smiled and nodded at Elsa, who had looked nervous at Alexander's question. "It checks out."

Elsa smiled back with a look of relief. She accepted the paper back from Alexander and slipped it on the bottom of her pile.

"So how come you're not going to side with Henrik on Spain?" asked Alexander.

Elsa looked apologetically at Henrik. "It's not the best choice," she said. "It's the furthest, the most expensive, and the most speculative. Some day, but not this time." She mouthed the word "sorry" to him.

"There is nothing wrong with your assessment," said Henrik. "I'll admit it was something of a fanciful idea."

"So what is wrong with Great Britain and Ireland?" asked Rolf.

"Nothing," said Elsa. "We have friends in Ireland, in fact. But one visit now and no contact for months, it won't do much."

"I guess it's my turn to ask," said Sonja. "What are your thoughts on France?" She paused before perking up and finishing. "It's where your parents..."

Henrik cleared his throat to cut her off. He widened his eyes and quickly shook his head at her.

"It's okay, Henrik," said Elsa, holding up a hand at him. Her lip quivered for a second, but she caught herself. "Father and mother were going there. Henrik should go there soon. But if he doesn't go now, they'll understand given..." She took a deep breath and looked down. "Given the accident."

Henrik took out his handkerchief and set it on the table next to Elsa. She forced a smile and slid it back to him.

"So where is it?" asked Rolf. "Where are we sending Henrik?"

Elsa looked up at the whole room and spoke in a clear voice. "The Southern Isles."

"The Southern Isles?" asked Alexander incredulously. "I'm sorry your majesty, but that can't work. Henrik, you know better than to listen to her and go there, right?"

Henrik opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa spoke up first. "I know we don't like them, and they don't like us. We can change that."

"Your majesty," started Sonja. "The Southern Isles dominated the surrounding area up here for centuries until not long ago. We had to fight them many times to retain our independence. Our nations have different values. How can we go to them?"

"I have read the history," said Elsa. "But the last king from there to rule our region is dead. A new one is in power, one who never threatened Arendelle." She pulled out another piece of paper. "I received a letter from one of his sons just yesterday. It's respectful."

"You didn't tell me that," said Henrik.

"I meant to this morning, until..." She looked at him in an urgent and knowing way.

Henrik's brain scrambled for a response. "Yes, until business pulled you away."

Elsa turned back to the other council members. "The Southern Isles no longer pose a threat. We should try to become allies. Friendship will preserve peace."

"It sounds risky," said Rolf, who gave a nervous look at Alexander. "But it could pay off down the line."

"When you put it that way, your majesty," said Sonja, "it sounds noble. Peace is a worthy aim."

Henrik nodded at Sonja. "It will test my abilities as a diplomat, however I think I am up to the challenge."

"I see I'm already outvoted," said Alexander with an eye roll. "If the regent and queen are in agreement, then it sounds like it's settled. Southern Isles it is."

"Excellent," said Henrik. "This is not at all how I expected this meeting to go, but I am glad we worked it out." He looked at Elsa. "All five of us."

Elsa smiled and looked relieved.

"We took care of the rest of the week's business last night, so I believe we are done. Thanks, everyone. I'll see you next week."

As Henrik watched the others leave, Alexander tugged on his sleeve. "Out here for a second?" he asked.

"Um, okay," said Henrik. He walked out into the hallway with Alexander a few paces away from the door.

"Look, Henrik," said Alexander in a low tone. "I think everyone was being nice because this was Queen Elsa's first time here. And, this diplomatic question really doesn't matter all that much. But if she comes in here with more bad ideas on important things, I'm going to tell her."

"As we all should," said Henrik. "We should give her the best advice we can."

"Yeah, but no kid gloves next time. We can't baby her, or she'll never be as strong a ruler as we need her to be."

"Now Alexander, it's not unreasonable to allow her time to learn. I know we all used to slug it out with Agnarr sometimes, but you can't do that to Elsa. Not yet."

"What if this trip backfires? What if it just draws their attention and they try to cause trouble again?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. It'll be my job to make sure that we don't."

"You see to that. And I'm sure you're going to keep coddling her, but I won't. I want to make sure we always have a powerful person sitting on the throne."

Henrik couldn't help but chuckle. "I think she has more power in her than you know, Sir Alexander. Good night."

He left Alexander in the hallway and returned to the room. Elsa was still sitting in her chair, leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her fingers on her temples. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was elevated.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" asked Henrik.

"I'm never doing this again," Elsa replied.

"Why do you say that? You were wonderful."

"I can't take the stress. It's too much."

"But you did so well. You came in with an idea that no one else had, you made your case for it, and you convinced us all to go with it."

Elsa looked skeptical. "I don't think I convinced Sir Alexander."

Henrik shook his head. "The next time he leaves a council meeting pleased will be his first."

"You guys went easy on me. I could tell. It's a good thing too. I was so nervous. If they got upset with me, I'd have needed to run out to not..." She looked back down at the table and resumed massaging her temples.

"I tell you what," said Henrik. "Let's go to the dining room. I'll have the kitchen make something up for you to celebrate. Something chocolate."

"Oh no, I can't," said Elsa. She looked up at him. "It's Friday night. Anna will be there. She always eats late on Fridays."

Henrik shook his head. "You really keep track of your sister."

"I have to." She paused. "And I want to. You tell her I care about her, right?"

"Of course I do."

"She probably doesn't believe it, but keep telling her anyway."

"Come now," said Henrik, gesturing towards the door. "I'll walk you to your room. I'll send Gerda up with something chocolate for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Henrik."

They said nothing to each other as they walked upstairs. Henrik still didn't feel he knew Elsa enough to make small talk, and Elsa was still coming down off of the nervous energy that had built in her during the meeting.

They stopped in front of her door. "I'm proud of you, my lady," said Henrik.

She smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the room. Henrik headed down to put his order for Elsa in and to see if he could catch Anna before she left the dining room. She expressed interest in knowing where the diplomatic mission would take him, but he knew there was something else he needed to tell her as well.

 _The End._


End file.
